


Spiders (And House Cats)

by Zoe_Nightshade_Rules



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Nightshade_Rules/pseuds/Zoe_Nightshade_Rules
Summary: Zoe has a fear of Spiders and Artemis can't help but tease her.
Relationships: Artemis/Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson)
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831906
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Spiders (And House Cats)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling or punctuation errors, I shoved the work through Grammarly but didn't have it read by one of my friends.

Zoë has defeated thousands upon thousands of monsters, most killed by her own hand. She’s sent Orion back to Tartarus more times than there are fingers on her hands. She’s trained hundreds of teenage girls to be respectful and disciplined despite their brains telling them to be moody and disrespectful. Hades, she’s even raised a dragon by hand since it was a babe. All of these accomplishments and she’d think she wouldn’t be scared of anything, especially something she could squash under her boot with little to no effort. Only she was scared of it. She was terrified of the little critters that could be smaller than her pinky finger or bigger than her hand. She shuddered at the sight of the eight-legged creatures who preyed on other bugs. She turned squeamish when they’re beady eyes locked with hers. She hated spiders. They were one of the only things that could make her squeal in fright. The only thing on earth (and beyond) that she ran away from. And right now, one was sitting on her bow.

Zoë glared at the little creature, about the size of her thumb fingernail, as if daring it to move. She had just finished fletching her arrows when she noticed it. It was already weaving it’s spiderweb like it owned  _ her  _ bow, which it  _ did not  _ \- if it didn’t leave soon though, the spider might find it’s self in possession of a very nice piece of wood. She had nearly touched it’s almost invisible web, but she thanked Athena that she looked, if she had touched it, she was sure her reaction would’ve been much more embarrassing. If anybody saw the exchange between lieutenant of Artemis and the spider, they  _ wouldn’t _ have seen the demi-titan jump off the stump and they  _ definitely _ didn’t hear a small squeak erupt from her mouth. No, they saw her stand up and brush off her legs before taking two measured steps away from the frightening creature. At least that was what Zoë would tell them they saw that when she was finished with the spider, Zoë liked to think of herself as a very convincing person. 

Zoë seethed in rage as the stupid bug ignored her in favor of spinning its web; that was her bow, not the spiders. She shoved her boot off in a clumsy fashion, hopping on one leg and raising her makeshift weapon up menacingly. Zoë hopped towards her foe, eyeing it and readying her arm, preparing to strike. Then she saw another spider scurry up the log she’d been sitting on, this one bigger and fatter than the last. It was at least an inch and a half big and it was  _ furry _ . Zoë’s eyes widened in fear and she fell on her butt in her hurry to get away from the bug. 

“Artemis!” Zoë called out as she stared at the two spiders, never once taking her eyes off them. Now they were both cozying up with her bow and Zoë was sure she was going to wash the wood a least a dozen times before she used it again.

“Yes, dear one?” Artemis appeared by Zoë’s side, worriedly checking for nonexistent injuries. 

“Kill it-them, kill them!” Zoë ordered pointing towards the log where her mortal enemies lay, dirtying her bow with they’re furry legs and silky web. Zoë shuddered at the thought, the bow definitely would need several wipe downs. Or maybe she’d just get a new one, yes that seemed like a better plan.

“Kill what Zoë, there’s nothing there,” Artemis asked, becoming more concerned for her lieutenant.

“The spiders, the damn spiders making their gross little homes on my bow!” Zoë growled with so much hate, almost as much if not more hate directed towards them than Orion. Realizing who, or in this case what, Zoë was directing her hate at, Artemis let out a quiet laugh; few things could make Zoë lose her composure (people dressed in all denim, people calling Calypso a witch, etc) and a spider was one of them. 

“What are you laughing at? Kill those bastards, make them regret ever touching my stuff!” Zoë demanded, directing her glare towards her goddess, who gave her a bright smile in return. 

Artemis gave her lieutenant a kiss on the cheek as an apology before straightening herself and looking down at the spiders. Zoë watched Artemis as the goddess gave the spider a pitying glance before stomping on them. Zoë refrained from smiling in glee as two more spiders were wiped from existence under Artemis’ boot. She could almost feel the satisfying crunch of the spiders’ outer shell and bones giving way to the weight of the boot. Her scowl turned into a grin and Zoë’s  _ hero _ (ine) rescued her bow and brushed the few still intact cobwebs away with a quick sweep of her hand. 

“C’mon, my brave one, let us go scrub your bow clean,” Artemis teased, Zoë’s nickname rolling off her tongue accompanied by a cheeky grin and a hand, “Don’t even pretend that you don’t want to.”

Zoë grumbled something unintelligible to even her own ears as she grabbed the hand being offered to her. 

“If I’d only just met you, I’d think you were a child of Athena,” Artemis continued while Zoë hopped around in an attempt to shove her foot back into her boot. Zoë huffed and ‘accidentally’ bumped into Artemis, who, expecting it, only stumbled slightly. 

“Like you’re one to judge,” Zoë grumbled, “Mrs. Scared of Cats.”

“They’re a very formidable creatures, have you seen their claws,” Artemis reasoned, mimicking a cat scratching something with her free hand. 

“You’re scared of house cats,” Zoë deadpanned, ignoring the giggle from the other hunters around them. It was too late to  threaten tell them that they didn’t see her small freak out, over a spider.

“They scratch people all the time  _ and _ are always grumpy!” The goddess defended while they entered their shared tent.

“More people are scared of spiders than  _ house  _ cats,” Zoë argued, turning to face the goddess, “Statistically speaking.”

“Well, not everybody is over two millennia so…” 

“That doesn’t even help your argument,” Zoë laughed as she glanced over her grumpy goddess, her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

“Shush, you’re supposed to be thanking your hero,” Artemis huffed before she grabbed her lieutenant by her collar and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Zoë pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against Artemis’ while she spoke in a whisper, “Oh, and my hero desires kisses?”

Artemis merely hummed contently and drew her lieutenant in for another, but paused a millimeter away from her lips, “You know spiders are everywhere in the forest.”

Zoë groaned and shoved Artemis away, her lips still tingling from the kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I killed a spider yesterday, which I’m very terrified of (like Zoë) and that’s the inspiration for this little drabble/one-shot? I’m not sure if I write them right, I mean Zoë is super like confident and stuff so I found it cute that she’d be afraid of something like a spider, and then Artemis teasing her about it! so you’ll have to tell me what you think.
> 
> So I’m going to try to write a prompt every other day for a while in an attempt to get better at writing, and the majority of them will be for Zartemis because they are my OTP! Anyway, if any of you have any prompts or ideas for me it’ll be greatly appreciated! Also, I’m sorry if it’s not very good, I’m only 14 and don’t have much writing skill under my belt. And! I’m wondering if I should make the prompts in one big story or post them separately and put them in series? You guys will have to tell me what you prefer. Thank you for reading!


End file.
